


love me now

by jeontly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Fucking With Feelings, Idol Verse, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontly/pseuds/jeontly
Summary: Minho ignites a fire underneath Hyunjin's skin everywhere he kisses.or, hyunjin and minho are friends with benefits with a no strings attached agreement. so, of course hyunjin catches feelings
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 34
Kudos: 237
Collections: Hyunfest 2020





	love me now

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:**  
>  character a and character b are friends with benefits. they had originally agreed to be no strings attached but they start hanging out more and consequently growing feelings
> 
> finally my first skz fic cries. I love my hyunho babies so I'm happy to be part of this fest and finally writing them. also finally getting to write fwb which is one of my fave tropes!
> 
> thank you to the mods for giving me an extension! ♡ I literally had to cut this fic in half to post it in time fjdlsfksf I had so many ideas that I couldn't fit in including the scene that originated this fic lmao

"Hurry up, hyung."

Minho, the asshole, laughs, curling his fingers languidly inside Hyunjin just to be fucking annoying.

"Patience, baby. I don't want you to get hurt. We have dance practice tomorrow."

"Fuck you."

"We're getting there, baby."

"I hate you."

Minho retracts his fingers at once. Hyunjin wants to scream.

"Do you want to be fucked or not? I can leave you right now if that's what you'd like."

Minho flicks at Hyunjin's hardened, leaking cock to taunt him. Hyunjin whimpers.

"No, hyung. Please fuck me. I'll be good. I promise." Hyunjin pleads, lifting his hips up to entice Minho, pretty hole on display. He knows how much Minho loves his ass.

"You're so cute, baby," Minho says, smoothing his hands on Hyunjin's hips.

Minho bends down again, kissing along the length of Hyunjin's legs. He sprinkles kisses across the plane of Hyunjin's stomach and over his chest. Hyunjin writhes underneath Minho, desperate and wound up from all of Minho's kisses, touching everywhere but Hyunjin's cock.

"Hyung, I—" Minho silences Hyunjin with a kiss. He eases his fingers back into Hyunjin, stretching him. 

Hyunjin roams his hands over Minho's body, up his thighs and torso, but Minho grabs Hyunjin's hand and pins it above his head, lacing their fingers together. Hyunjin whines into their kiss. He cants his hips to drive Minho's fingers further into him. He needs more than this.

Minho spares him though, sliding into Hyunjin after slicking himself up, when he deems Hyunjin ready. Hyunjin winds his legs around Minho's waist to bring him home and kisses him while he adjusts.

"Fuck me," Hyunjin murmurs against Minho's lips.

"Since you've been so good," Minho says. 

Grappling Hyunjin's hips, Minho pulls out and pounds right back in, fucking into Hyunjin roughly. Hyunjin gasps, hands scrambling to grasp Minho's shoulders for purchase, feeling his strong muscles tensing underneath Hyunjin's fingertips.

Minho hooks one of Hyunjin's thighs over his shoulder, thrusting deeper into Hyunjin. Hyunjin sings a chorus of swears and incomprehensible noises, unraveling quickly under Minho.

"Fuck. You feel so good, baby."

Hyunjin's body is lit on fire, overwhelmed with sensation. Minho's merciless pace and filthy praise propel Hyunjin over the edge. He bucks up into Minho's fist, arching off the mattress, splattering into Minho's hand with a cry. Minho finishes shortly after, Hyunjin clenched tight around Minho's cock and licking into his mouth.

Minho rests his forehead against Hyunjin's while they recuperate. He lugs Hyunjin into the shower once they've recovered for round two. 

Hyunjin tumbles into bed later, satiated. Despite the pleasant afterglow of really great sex, however, he already misses the scorching heat of Minho's skin against his.

Hyunjin doesn't remember what he said that landed them in this position. With his knees folded to his chest as Minho looms above and fucks into him, Hyunjin can't think up from down. He's consumed by the feeling of Minho filling him, hips slamming against his ass.

Minho looks exquisite. His toned dancer body glistens with sweat, muscles rippling as he fucks Hyunjin with intent. He's far more attractive than when he tackled Hyunjin to the ground, chest heaving and ears dusting pink when Hyunjin moaned, a thigh crowding against Hyunjin's cock, for teasing him.

Hyunjin's been doing that often—riling Minho up to incite him into putting his hands on Hyunjin. Anyway he can, anywhere he can.

"Isn't this what you wanted, baby?" Minho smirks. 

"Yes." Hyunjin pants, lost in the pleasure. "More, hyung. Please."

Minho angles his hips to thrust deeper inside.

Hyunjin sobs, utterly wrecked. 

Minho coos at him. He cradles Hyunjin's face, bending down to kiss him, and whispers, "you're so good, baby."

Hyunjin loves this—Minho fucking him into oblivion. He adores Minho's attention. He can't get enough of Minho's kisses, the way Minho grips his waist while ramming into him. How Minho looks at Hyunjin, his dark smoldering eyes that glitter in moonshine, framed by impossibly long lashes. It's an addiction. Minho feels so fucking good inside Hyunjin, a solid, warm weight on top of him, hand sheathing his cock. 

Minho ignites a fire underneath Hyunjin's skin everywhere he kisses. Hyunjin hankers for it. Craves Minho's touch. Likes Minho focusing solely on him. 

They fuck whenever and wherever they can. In the dorms, the company building, dressing rooms, the recording studio, backstage. It's routine at this point. Their eyes meet, sexual tension crackling around them, and they fuck.

Hyunjin should probably evaluate why he likes this so much. But when Minho's pace falters, coming inside Hyunjin and kissing him through his orgasm, Hyunjin doesn't really care about the hows and whys.

Hyunjin inevitably grows closer to Minho because of their sexual escapades, sticking together out of habit and familiarity. He's more comfortable around Minho now, too. Hyunjin discovers that he quite enjoys Minho's company. Minho has a unique sense of humor that makes Hyunjin rumble with laughter.

They spend a lot of time together, lounging around the dorm browsing through Changbin's Netflix account and snuggling. Hyunjin rests his head on Minho's shoulder to watch him play Kart Rider. He holds the boxing mitts for Minho after his incessant nagging. Minho orders them late night snacks to share. He'll cook for Hyunjin when he's hungry, too. Hyunjin helps him, serving as Minho's sous chef. Hyunjin bounces at the chance to film a vlive with Minho. Sometimes, Minho visits Hyunjin at the dance studio near the asscrack of dawn.

Hyunjin likes that he doesn't have to try too hard around Minho. He can just be himself and live in the moment. Hyunjin doesn't need to take the lead, make decisions, carry conversations, or be responsible for lifting the mood. They don't have to impress each other either. It lets Hyunjin be his true, unadulterated self around Minho. No filters for the camera. Just Hwang Hyunjin.

It's inhibitive and freeing.

When promotions start, it becomes harder to find the time and energy to fuck. They're too exhausted. Fatigue sinks its harrowing fangs into their limbs, bone-deep and aching, to do much else than curl next to the other after a longass day to cuddle and sleep.

Hyunjin perches on Minho's lap, watching fanmade compilations and fancams, heads crowded together. The line of Minho's jaw looks so appetizing in the evening dusk, wisps of sunlight bathing him in an aureate glow. Hyunjin maps it with his mouth until he captures Minho's lips. 

Kissing is nice, and Hyunjin steals kisses wherever he can. Good morning kisses, good night kisses, good luck kisses, you did well today kisses, backstage kisses, kisses stolen in vacant corridors. It feels like the world fades to nothing but Minho and Hyunjin whenever their mouths collide.

All the accumulated stress evaporates from Hyunjin's weary body when Minho kisses him. He melts into the kiss like cotton candy, light and sweet.

Annoyance radiates off of Hyunjin in waves. Rehearsals for his psycho special stage didn't go well. He missed a step, swerving into Sanha, and tripped over his ridiculously long legs. Why the fuck is he so tall?

Hyunjin scrubs a hand through his messy hair in frustration. He toes his shoes off in the foyer, but the fucker gets caught on his foot. Fuck, nothing is going right today. 

"How was dance practice?" Minho asks, greeting him by the door.

Hyunjin's knees buckle, heart fluttering from the electric shock that courses through him from Minho's caring words. He isn't used to such affection from Minho, but it warms him at the same time.

"Harder than I thought. There are a couple parts I'm struggling with."

"Oh. Do you want me to help?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice. Thanks, hyung."

True to his word, Minho drops by Hyunjin's individual practice the next day.

Minho guides Hyunjin through the moves, hands skimming across Hyunjin's silhouette as he maneuvers them to the right positions and movements. His breath is hot against Hyunjin's neck, his body heat seeping into Hyunjin.

They're so close Hyunjin can feel Minho's dick poking into his ass. Arousal swirls in his stomach, the sweltering temperature making his head spin. He grinds back against it, and Minho groans into his ear from the friction.

Hyunjin twists his head to catch Minho's lips in a kiss. It turns feverish fast—Hyunjin moans into Minho's mouth as Minho pins him to the wall and kisses him hard, thigh pressing against the outline of Hyunjin's cock.

"Do you have?" Minho asks, nibbling on Hyunjin's kiss-swollen lips.

"Yeah, check my bag."

They've been fucking so often Hyunjin started carrying supplies on his person. Minho preps Hyunjin quickly, attuned to his body by now, and pushes in.

Hyunjin watches their reflections through the mirrors as Minho fucks him, his thick cock sliding in and out of Hyunjin's ass. He can see himself making Minho feel good and how his own face contorts in euphoria as Minho rails him again and again, lips parting open around pretty moans, bangs cascading over his eyes. It's the hottest thing Hyunjin has ever seen or felt in his life.

"Feels good, hyung." Hyunjin pants.

"You like this, don't you, baby? Watching yourself get fucked. You look so good like this, baby boy."

"Hngh, yes. Love watching hyung fuck me. Hyung is so hot. I love your cock so much."

Minho smiles.

"You're so perfect, baby. You look amazing getting fucked stupid."

Minho slows his pace so Hyunjin can see the sluggish drag of his cock inside Hyunjin. Hyunjin whines, voice loud and high.

"Hyung. Please."

Minho grips Hyunjin's hips tighter and slams into him hard.

"Fu— ck!" Hyunjin cries.

"Fuck, baby. You're so hot." Minho breathes, nipping at Hyunjin's ear.

Minho's gaze locks with Hyunjin's in the mirror. He's so gorgeous with his dark, lustful gaze boring into Hyunjin's soul, tousled hair falling across his forehead, and the defined lines of his body gleaming with sweat, melding with Hyunjin's every time their hips meet. Minho fists Hyunjin's cock, pumping him to the rhythm they've established. The pleasure crescendos, and Hyunjin's splatters across the pristine mirrors.

Minho thrusts a few more times, spilling into Hyunjin, and they both slump to the floor. Minho holds Hyunjin in his embrace while they regain their breath.

"I think practice went well."

Hyunjin huffs with laughter, quaking in Minho's arms. "Shut up, hyung."

"You won't have any problems hitting those high notes either."

"Oh my god, hyung. Shut the fuck up." Hyunjin hides his face behind his hands and blindly swats Minho's arm. Minho intercepts it, but the force of his swing sends them toppling to the floor, cackling. Minho's eyes twinkle as he laughs. He's so beautiful underneath the incandescent light that it sparks something in Hyunjin. Without thinking, he kisses Minho. Minho kisses back, humming into Hyunjin's mouth. Hyunjin's heart sings.

"Hyung, where are you?" Hyunjin asks. He's bored without Minho.

"At the cafe with Jisung."

"Oh, can you buy me a coffee, too?"

"Fuck you. Buy one yourself," Minho says, voice clipped and staticky through the phone, before hanging up.

Hyunjin pouts. He's not caffeinated enough to handle the boredom that transpires from no Minho around to entertain him.

Sighing, Hyunjin powers on the television to binge his latest drama addiction. Several episodes in, Hyunjin jolts from a cold, wet object pressed into his skin. When he looks up, Minho dangles an iced americano in front of his face.

"Here."

Hyunjin lights up, plucking the drink from Minho. An electric current zips through him when their fingers brush, warming him despite the chilled condensation soaking his hand. Minho bought coffee for Hyunjin after all.

"Thank you, hyung." Hyunjin croons.

"Whatever," Minho says, sipping on his own americano. Hyunjin tracks the movement—Minho's mouth sucking on the straw, his throat bobbing to gulp down the liquid, his veiny hand gripping the cup. Something blares in Hyunjin's eye, and his eyebrows raise in alarm. 

"Hyung!" Hyunjin exclaims, snatching Minho's hand to inspect it. Minho's knuckles are blistering, red, and raw. "What happened?"

"Huh? Oh." Minho rubs his neck, sheepish. "It's because Chan hyung's boxing gloves didn't fit. Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"Like fuck it's not," Hyunjin grumbles, tugging Minho over to the bathroom, where they've stashed the first aid kit. 

Minho hisses when Hyunjin applies the antiseptic. Hyunjin thinks it serves Minho right for panicking him. He ignores the vicious look Minho shoots him, patching up Minho's hands in silence. 

"You need to be careful, hyung. You're an idol. Stays will worry." Hyunjin scolds.

Hyunjin will worry too, but he withholds that thought to himself. He's not quite ready to admit it to himself yet.

"Sorry," Minho says, sounding bashful for once. Did hell freeze over? What the fuck.

Hyunjin exhales deeply to calm himself, looking over the bandages. His hands dwarf Minho's, making it feel so delicate within his. Hyunjin's heart twinges, and he instinctively kisses Minho's hand. Blood rushes to his face instantaneously.

"So that it'll heal faster," Hyunjin explains, cheeks aflame. 

Minho laughs.

"Thanks, baby," Minho says, kissing Hyunjin's cheek. He smiles brilliantly, ears red, and Hyunjin kisses him, holding Minho's hand to his chest.

Minho is gorgeous. It's an undeniable fact. The sky is blue, water is wet, Minho is one of the world's most beautiful treasures. 

The way the light bounces off Minho's perfect nose bridge, catches on his sculpted cheekbones, and reflects in his giant, glittering doe eyes makes any photo of him look like art. Hyunjin often wonders why he isn't Stray Kids' official designated visual instead. Someone who looks good from any and all angles, regardless of what kind of expression he's making. Hyunjin would be jealous if he didn't admire Minho so much.

As such, Hyunjin's favorite photography subject is Minho. Most of his attempts end in utter failure—with Minho evading Hyunjin's camera like he's an infamous criminal on Interpol's most wanted list or posing weirdly when he does stand still. But that only makes Hyunjin more proud when he manages to snap an acceptable photo of Minho. Even if he manages to snag a single pic out of one hundred. So, Hyunjin sneaks shots of Minho whenever he can. Selcas that Hyunjin surreptitiously took with Minho in the background litter his phone, and each one fills him with satisfaction. Which is why Hyunjin keeps dragging Minho around to take pictures despite his reluctance.

Hyunjin likes to think Minho has a soft spot for him that allows Minho to eventually give in. Minho is a tsundere, after all, Hyunjin muses with a laugh. On the surface, Minho is hard edges and sharp words, but underneath that, he's marshmallowy soft and sweet.

On a day off, Hyunjin ferries Minho across Seoul. The autumn sun blazes over the foliage, leaves painted in burnished shades of copper fluttering around them, creating movie-like shots that Hyunjin captures of Minho with his camera. Minho gleams in the daylight, shadows cutting across his cheekbones and high nose bridge to accentuate his godlike features. Hyunjin could create an exhibit with the images alone or highlight them in a magazine spread. The pictures radiate a first love vibe, Hyunjin mulls wistfully.

Hyunjin's first love. He shakes off the thought.

That's not what they are. That's not what they agreed on. They're not dating.

Something churns in Hyunjin's stomach, but like the breeze, it passes in the time it takes Hyunjin to click the shutter.

Hyunjin treats Minho to dinner as thanks afterward. Conversation and banter flow easily through them. They go home and snuggle on the couch, bellies and hearts full. Hyunjin shows off his photography to Minho. Minho's mouth drops open in awe, eyes glinting with admiration and respect. Affection blooms in Hyunjin's chest. They don't even fuck that day. It feels a lot like a date.

JYPE graciously grants them a short break for Chuseok.

While Hyunjin gets to spend time with his family and Kkami, he finds himself missing Minho. He misses the dulcet sound of Minho's laugh and his warmth and the clean, fresh smell of his skin, the weight of Minho's body crushing his. Hyunjin stalks their KakaoTalk chatroom for messages and the group's instagram page for updates, despite already having their notifications turned on, vigilantly looking out for Minho's posts.

Hyunjin's heart leaps into his throat when his phone lights up with a banner notif. It plummets when he sees that it's Minho posting a screencap of his conversation with Seungmin.

"What about me?" Hyunjin types petulantly in reply. He's pouting though he knows Minho can't see him. Not that Hyunjin's puppy dog eyes have much of an effect on Minho anyway.

"He asked first." Minho fires back in a comment. The reply is so typically Minho.

Hyunjin's lips curl at the corners into a tiny, wry smile. At least Minho wasn't thinking of Seungmin first, of Seungmin over him. Hyunjin feels gratified.

He opens up his Kakao chat with Minho and shoots him a message.

_what are you doing, hyung?_

Minho attaches several images of him playing with his cats.

_thanks for the cat toys. soonie doongie dori rly like them_

Hyunjin smiles. He coincidentally saw an online advertisement and remembered Minho mentioning them before. He didn't blink twice when placing the items in his shopping cart and submitting the order.

They exchange more messages, their conversation light and breezy. 

Until,

_i miss you_

Hyunjin's heart beats furiously against his ribcage. He knows Minho is only fucking around and doesn't want to raise his hopes only for it to crash and burn. 

_you just want me to hold the boxing mitts again, don't you_

_no_

Hyunjin scoffs. Minho is so full of shit.

_i want to see you, baby_

Something clenches in Hyunjin's chest.

_when are you coming back?_

_sunday morning_

Hyunjin originally planned on spending Sunday at home before returning back to their dorm at night to jump straight back into work the next day, but he discards that thought. He wants to see Minho as soon as possible and plans to meet him. He figures the rest of the members had the same idea as him, so the dorm should be empty. Felix went home with Changbin, and Chan is most likely holed up in his studio again, leaving them all alone. The prospect excites Hyunjin.

Hyunjin practically launches himself at Minho when he crosses the threshold, pushes Minho onto the couch, and clambers onto his lap.

"Missed you too, baby." Minho laughs into Hyunjin's mouth as Hyunjin busies himself with stripping them both.

"Fuck, it's been so long." Hyunjin sighs when he sinks down on Minho's cock and rides him right there.

Minho then fucks Hyunjin nice and slow in the shower.

After freshening up, Minho orders delivery, and they settle on the couch watching kdramas. Minho still hasn't seen _Crash Landing on You_ , so Hyunjin insists. It's the romance of a lifetime, Hyunjin declares. Minho rolls his eyes, not a fan of the genre, but agrees for Hyunjin's sake.

Hyunjin's head slumps onto Minho's shoulder. His hand dangles between their laps, brushing against Minho's. Minho twines their fingers together. 

"Your hands are so tiny," Hyunjin says.

"You weren't complaining when I shoved them up your—"

Hyunjin slaps his hand over Minho's mouth to prevent him from finishing that sentence. 

"Shut up." Hyunjin grumbles, face flushed. 

"What temperature did I say again?" Minho glowers menacingly.

"180° for 20 minutes in the air fryer," Hyunjin recites, defeated.

"Good boy." Minho pats Hyunjin's cheek and kisses him. Hyunjin sighs, but nestles onto Minho's lap to continue their drama. Minho rakes his fingers through Hyunjin's hair. Hyunjin purrs in contentment like a cat. 

This is what Hyunjin was yearning for.

Hyunjin plays with Minho's fingers and watches how his mouth curves into a smile, eyes sparkling. Hyunjin is spellbound. 

Minho is still handsome underneath shitty fluorescent light, barefaced and decked out in casual clothing of a loose, ratty tee and sweatpants, as he is caked in full makeup, dressed to the nines in fitting, designer outfits with flattering and fancy stage lighting. They're idling around the dorm, but Minho is breathtaking, knocking the air out of Hyunjin's lungs. Hyunjin wants to capture the moment and live in it forever.

_Oh._

The epiphany smashes into him, earth shattering and profound, like an asteroid.

Hyunjin is _in love_ with Minho.

Maybe it started when Minho held Hyunjin's hand when he was nervous, soft and warm and comforting. Maybe it was the quiet way Minho cared for him—always fixing his hair or outfits and offering him bites of food. Maybe it was when Minho skirted his hands sensuously across Hyunjin's body for the side effects choreography and Hyunjin decided he liked it. Maybe it was when he sprawled across Minho's lap, cushioned on the plushness of Minho's thighs, and Minho leaned down to gently kiss his forehead. So soft and fleeting, like snowflakes kissing his skin. Maybe it was when he saw Minho for the first time, beautiful and impressive in his button up and slacks.

Maybe it doesn't matter when it started because Hyunjin is in love with Minho _now_. Hyunjin thinks of Minho all the time and misses him whenever he's gone.

Whatever Hyunjin does, thoughts of Minho constantly occupy his brain. When eating, showering, dreaming at night, re-watching their broadcasts or browsing social media. Hyunjin always hones in on comments mentioning Minho's name while chatting with the fans or when reading comments on vlives, talking about him incessantly.

It was never supposed to evolve into this. It had started on Hyunjin's 20th birthday because he felt lonely. A no strings attached arrangement. They agreed it was only sex and that they would never develop feelings for each other. _We're too different_ , Hyunjin reasoned, _we're opposites_. And now, his words circle back to bite him in the ass with a vengeance. Hyunjin fell in love with Minho, and he knows that Minho won't reciprocate. It hurts.

Hyunjin escapes to the practice room to elude his own thoughts. He needs to stop thinking.

Minho barges into his late night sessions baring food. Hyunjin can't contain his smile. He's defenseless against Minho.

They nibble on the snacks Minho brought, splayed across the floor, conversing. Minho asks how Hyunjin's practice is going and offers pointers. His encouragement makes Hyunjin's heart soar with hope. He's in this shit _deep_.

Minho walks Hyunjin toward the dorms when they're finished. October is chilly, the mid-autumn breeze whipping at their skin, so Hyunjin huddles closer to Minho for warmth. Their hands brush together because of their proximity. Hyunjin grazes his fingers over the back of Minho's hand until Minho threads them together. Minho's hand is so small and snug encased in Hyunjin's. Hyunjin feels toasty despite the frostiness when he glances at Minho. Underneath the streetlights, Minho's ears glow pink, eyes glimmering brighter than the stars.

Hyunjin might be imagining it, but he swears Minho looks at him differently.

Water droplets pool in the divots of Hyunjin's body and drip onto the floor, fresh from his shower. Hyunjin taps moisturizer delicately into his skin with only a towel draped around his waist. 

Minho watches him intently, stealthily approaching him until the heat of his skin permeates Hyunjin's.

"Hyung?" Hyunjin asks. 

Minho bores into Hyunjin, dark eyes brewing with something, like he wants to devour Hyunjin whole. 

Hyunjin gulps.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Minho doesn't say anything. He kisses Hyunjin instead, shoving him towards his bed. Hyunjin's towel flutters onto the floor, and Minho crawls on top of him.

Soft lips caress every inch of Hyunjin's naked skin. Minho nips at his collarbones, kisses down his chest and stomach, and sucks a rose into Hyunjin's hipbone. A pinch against his thigh is the only warning he gets before Minho licks a stripe across his rim.

Hyunjin wails.

Minho never stops touching and kissing him and worshipping his body as he fucks Hyunjin open, taking him apart with his hands, lips, and teeth, cock grazing Hyunjin's sweet spot. Hyunjin comes seeing stars.

"Fuck, I have to shower again," Hyunjin says, winded.

Minho laughs into Hyunjin's skin. Melodic and sweet. It sounds like music to Hyunjin's ears.

Before this, the frequent fucking, Hyunjin would stay up mindlessly scrolling through his phone while listening to music. Now, he likes to trace Minho's features under the moonlight. Hyunjin spends every waking minute memorizing the details on Minho's face. His long eyelashes, sharp nose, the soft curves of his cheeks. Hyunjin savors these cherished moments while he still can.

A tuft of hair falls over Minho's eyes, and Hyunjin sweeps it away.

Minho has a habit of sleep talking. It used to annoy the fuck out of Hyunjin, but now he enjoys tuning in to Minho's outrageous dreams. They're more entertaining than the dramas he used to watch before drifting off. Hyunjin nestles his head into Minho's neck, his ear right below Minho's lips, to hear better.

"I love you." Minho murmurs in his sleep. Hyunjin's heart breaks.

Hyunjin knows it's selfish to cling to Minho when he's in love with someone else, but he wants to hold onto as much of Minho as he possibly can. He wants to prolong this thing between them, to believe the delusion that Minho is actually his. Until Minho officially breaks it off between them, Hyunjin can still pretend.

Hyunjin throws an arm around Minho, huddling closer to him. He reclines his head onto Minho's shoulder whenever they're sitting side by side. He slides into Minho's bed and cuddles him to sleep every night. He lets Minho fuck him when they can squeeze out spare minutes between schedules. He goes down on Minho and ruts against him when they're cramped for time but they need to take the edge off.

It's precarious, the state of their relationship, ready to crumble down at any moment, but for now, it works, like slapping a bandaid over a gaping wound. Temporary.

Backdoor promotions keep them busy, withholding Hyunjin's thoughts at bay. It's a welcome distraction to the slush in Hyunjin's brain. Exhaustion weighs down his bones, but Hyunjin is grateful for the work. 

They're at MCountdown today. Hyunjin glances over Minho's shoulder while they wait backstage.

"Please delete the weird photos of me on your phone," Hyunjin implores.

"No."

"Why not?" Hyunjin whines.

"Because they make me smile," Minho says.

Hyunjin's heart flips in his chest. His silly photos uplifting Minho's mood floods Hyunjin with pride and joy. Still, he wants Minho to only see the best sides of him.

Hyunjin snatches Minho's phone from his hands and scoots closer to him. He angles the lens at a flattering 45°, snapping several pics after he elbows Minho into posing as well. They strike a few different poses with Hyunjin atop Minho's lap. Hyunjin smiles when Minho wraps his arms around Hyunjin's slim waist.

After setting one of the images as Minho's wallpaper, Hyunjin hands Minho back his phone. It's a photo of Minho with a smug, almost possessive, smirk plastered on his face, chin poised on Hyunjin's shoulder, cozied up behind Hyunjin.

"There," Hyunjin says, satisfied. "Look at those instead."

Minho glimpses over it and snorts. He blacks out the screen, leveling Hyunjin a look, eyebrow raised.

"What was that about?"

Hyunjin averts his eyes to the hands on his lap, fiddling with the hem of his robe.

"I want to look pretty in hyung's eyes." Hyunjin admits in a small voice.

"You are pretty though."

"What?" Hyunjin snaps his gaze back up at Minho, eyes wide.

"You're pretty, baby," Minho says, tucking a loose strand behind Hyunjin's ear. Hyunjin blushes, hot from Minho's fingers stroking through his hair and Minho's breath fanning across his face.

"So pretty." Minho repeats, much later, as he unravels the ribbon in Hyunjin's hair and pushes him onto the bed.

Hyunjin's hanbok top billows around him, framing his body in lace and silk as he lies on a cloud of cottony sheets. His blonde tresses splay across the pillow like a halo. Minho hovers above, gazing down at Hyunjin. 

"God, you're so fucking pretty," Minho says, sweeping his fingers through Hyunjin's hair. Reverence drips from Minho's voice and fondness flickers in his eyes. Pink smatters across Hyunjin's cheeks from the display of tenderness. 

Minho leans down to kiss Hyunjin. He kisses Hyunjin's soft stomach, the jut of his hipbones, on his chest where his heart beats below. His fingers trace along Hyunjin's ribcage and tiny waist, kissing his lips until they're red and swollen. Minho thumbs over Hyunjin's bottom lip and across his cheekbone, cradling Hyunjin's jaw in his palm.

"Fuck, you're so pretty I—" Minho chokes on his words. Hyunjin cups Minho's face, caressing his cheek softly in comfort. Minho clasps his hand over Hyunjin's and kisses it. He kisses Hyunjin's lips, licking the inside of his mouth, slow and measured.

Minho murmurs "you're pretty" against every crevice of Hyunjin's body over and over again while he fucks into Hyunjin. Hyunjin glows all over from the heat of skin on skin and the warmth of Minho's words. He's going to explode, fireworks erupting everywhere Minho's lips touch.

Minho holds one of Hyunjin's thighs around his waist, bracing his other hand beside Hyunjin's head, their fingers entwined, to stay close, kissing Hyunjin and whispering how pretty he is into his ear. Everything is so intense—Minho's gaze, the way he steadily fucks Hyunjin, his sugary sweet voice uttering praises.

When his orgasm smashes into him, Hyunjin kisses Minho, moaning into Minho's mouth to stop himself from blurting out, "I love you."

It's the hardest he's ever come. Hyunjin quakes from the aftershocks. Minho cradles Hyunjin to his chest and pets Hyunjin's head, muttering reassurances into his hair.

Minho's "pretty baby" echo in Hyunjin's ears. It lingers in his mind for days.

Hyunjin poises in front of the mirror, observing his reflection. A fading bruise peeks from under his top. He sighs forlornly, recalling the day they acted out a skit for the camera, and Minho proclaimed that Hyunjin couldn't date because "you're mine." He wishes it was real—that Minho would stake a permanent claim on Hyunjin.

He yanks the collar down to press his fingers to the bruise and remember how Minho's lips felt. The shirt is Minho's, too, awash with his scent. The fabric barely skims over the tops of his thighs. Minho likes it though, so Hyunjin parades around in Minho's clothes to attract his attention.

Like clockwork, Minho hugs him from behind, looping his arms around Hyunjin's waist. He kisses Hyunjin's nape and breathes him in.

"Did you switch shampoos?"

"Huh? Oh… yes."

"It smells nice, baby," Minho says, running his fingers through Hyunjin's silky, golden strands. "Your hair is softer, too."

"Thanks." Hyunjin shivers as Minho noses along his neck, fingers dancing across his stomach. His heart flutters traitorously. He didn't think Minho would notice at all.

Minho seems to really like the fragrance though. He likes it so much he burrows himself in it, slotting a thigh between Hyunjin's as he nuzzles kisses behind Hyunjin's ear, along his jawline, and down his throat. Minho never stops tracing along Hyunjin's skin while he preps Hyunjin and buries himself into Hyunjin's tight heat.

This is what Hyunjin needed. Minho raining kisses against his skin, murmuring how pretty he is, fucking him so good the only thing he can think about and feel is Minho's cock throbbing inside him.

Hyunjin forgets that he's not the one in Minho's heart like this. Right now, Hyunjin is the one Minho looks at, the one in his bed, the one who he fucks and praises and holds. It's the one moment where he has Minho all to himself.

"Tell me I'm yours," Hyunjin says, biting Minho's lip.

"You're mine, baby. Mine. All mine." Minho growls.

Hyunjin comes from Minho's cock dribbling into his ass and whispering "mine" against the shell of his ear.

Hyunjin doesn't know what to do. Every minute touch—a graze of his fingers, the ghost of a kiss against his nape—from Minho hurts, a piece of his heart cracking and flaking away. Minho is close, yet feels so far away. He knows Minho senses something is off with Hyunjin from the worry etched into the arch of his brow. Minho may seem like he doesn't care, but he's always the first to notice.

Minho's consideration for Hyunjin makes it harder somehow. Hyunjin aches with want, the longing lacerating his chest, whether they're together or apart. Yet, Hyunjin can't seem to tear himself away from Minho.

Tears trickle from Hyunjin's eyes as Minho thrusts into him. Minho's eyebrows wrinkle in concern. He slows his movements, thumb sweeping away the moisture.

"Hyunjin ah, are you okay? Do you need me to stop?"

"No, please don't stop, hyung. I need it. Please please please." Hyunjin begs. _I need you._

"Okay, baby." Minho kisses him and picks up the pace. He always knows what Hyunjin needs and gives him exactly that. Gripping Hyunjin's waist tight enough to imprint, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin of his neck, bruising kisses that punch the air out of his lungs, fucking him so hard and deep that stars burst behind Hyunjin's eyelids. It's slow—torturous, aching pleasure burning hotly in his chest.

When Minho comes, he pulls out and gathers Hyunjin in his arms. He pets Hyunjin's hair, consoling him while Hyunjin cries into Minho's chest until he's mollified. Minho navigates them into the bathroom to wash up and then into his bed. He bundles Hyunjin in a laundered set of pajamas and in his embrace.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

Hyunjin remains silent.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Hyunjin nods in lieu of answering, fingers clenched white-knuckled in the sheets. He doesn't trust his own voice.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Minho reassures. "I'm always here for you whenever you need me though."

Minho is so soft and gentle with Hyunjin that it rips him apart. He can't hold it back anymore.

"I'm sorry." Hyunjin swallows down the sob that fights to escape his throat.

"What are you sorry for?"

Hyunjin inhales a shuddering breath.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"No, hyung. I'm _in love_ with you."

"And? I'm also in love with you."

"What?" Hyunjin gapes at Minho. "But, you said you liked someone else…"

"When?" Minho's face screws up in confusion.

"...you whispered it when you slept…"

"I was talking about you, dumbass," Minho says derisively.

Everything clicks into place now.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Then why—?" Hyunjin asks, the question lingering on his tongue.

Minho grasps Hyunjin's hand and rubs soothing circles over the back.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't realize how I felt until that day you heard me. I thought if I ignored my feelings they would fade. You know I'm not the best at expressing my emotions. So, I ran. I know you, baby. You pour everything you have into relationships. I didn't want you to invest yourself into me until I was ready to do the same for you."

"Hyung…"

"I stupidly believed our arrangement was working. Everything was fine. You were mine. It didn't need fixing. That committing might fuck everything up." Minho confesses.

"Then what changed?"

"I want to make you happy, too."

"Minho hyung." Hyunjin rasps breathlessly, staring at Minho in wonder. Minho shimmers in starlight, reflecting all of his love for Hyunjin, scintillating clear.

"I meant it when I called you boyfriend, you know."

"Hyung," Hyunjin whines. "You suck at expressing your feelings. I thought you were fucking around."

"I know." Minho laughs, and Hyunjin giggles, too.

Minho crooks his fingers around Hyunjin's jaw, stroking his face gingerly.

"I love you, Hwang Hyunjin."

"I love you too, Lee Minho." Hyunjin smiles, eyes crinkled in crescent moons. He kisses Minho, and it's the softest, most tender of all the kisses they've shared so far. Hyunjin's heart swells. Minho is finally his.

**Author's Note:**

> am I crying bc of my fic bc I love hyunho or bc my eyes are burning from staring at the screen too long
> 
> pls comment if you liked it! 🥺 literally worked furiously to wrangle it from absolutely unreadable I’d rather die than post this into ...whatever this is. I almost dropped this fic too but I rly wanted to write hyunjin in the pretty hanbok and it was the one scene I refused to cut bc I'm [literally](https://i.imgur.com/kmuF8BC.jpg) [going](https://i.imgur.com/51OEYg8.jpg) [fucking](https://i.imgur.com/Zrv8uR4.jpg) [insane](https://i.imgur.com/N865MnM.jpg). [cries](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/80/83/75/8083752188f7bae93a62dc4860ab3b9c.gif) [forever](https://t1.daumcdn.net/cfile/tistory/99FFFE475F8F9A5722). plus we need more hyunho there is such a criminal lack of them staydom you should be ashamed of yourselves!!!
> 
> cut scenes include: hyunjin’s bday, hyunho missing chan’s room bc they were fucking, what happened after they crashed chanlix live, and pink hyunjin cries. lmk if you’re interested (by leaving a nice comment about what you liked about the fic!)
> 
> pls be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lightokki) and let's cry about hyunho together ♡


End file.
